I Don't Believe in Ghosts!
by Foxstar13
Summary: Roy goes home after a long day of signing paperwork, but then something weird happens. He starts seeing ghosts, and now he thinks he's the one that's afraid and seeing things, but what if he has a power, or what if it's one of the souls that were executed where the haunted warehouse thirteen is supposedly seen. Maybe it's Hughes trying to look over the ones he had left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the idea, the writing, and myself!**

Chapter 1

Roy was doing his paperwork, when there was no one else around. He sighed; this was going to be a long day, since it was Valentine's Day. He finished about half an hour later and got up to get his coat, that was when he had heard a knock on the door.

'_Who might that be? I'm going home, so they can wait till tomorrow to talk to me,_' Roy thought as he got his coat on and started for the door.

The knocking began once again, this time; it wasn't at the door, this time it was in a wall.

'_I'm being paranoid, there aren't any ghosts… they don't even exists!_' Roy chuckled to himself as he walked out the door of his office.

As he was walking, he walked through a spot that seemed oddly cold, but that didn't affect him much, so he continued.

'_This is weird; I'm going to have to check out that spot tomorrow, to see if it's still there,_' Roy thought to himself once again as he got to the end of the hallway, finally at the entrance.

As he reached towards the handle, a cold spot made its way down Roy's spine. He spun around, quickly. This time, he was more nervous than anything. As he looked from his post in the hall, he saw nothing. He stepped back hitting the door with his back, his hands trembling.

"I-I sh-shouldn't t-tell th-those morons about th-this, oth-otherwise th-they might l-laugh at m-me!" Roy said, and with that he ran towards his car in frenzy, '_Hawkeye's going to laugh at me when I ask her to drive me to work for this reason._'

Roy drove home with his whole body shivering. '_I shouldn't be this cold. Damn, it's like that spot in the hall,_' he thought to himself as he finally got to his driveway.

Roy got out of his car and walked towards his front door, the same feeling happened again like what had happened before he had exited the HQ. He stood there for a minute, and then he quickly turned around. He felt like he was being watched. Nothing was there.

"I'm losing my marbles!" Roy laughed to himself as he went into his house and went upstairs to bed.

After he got to his bedroom, he got ready for bed and got in bed, but he took a glance at his doorway, because something caught his eye. A figure was standing there, pure black, the eyes were pure red. The figure seemed evil, but not at the same time. Roy sat up in bed and stared at the figure, his breathing became rapid, sweat dripped from his forehead.

'_Ghost are real!_' Roy thought, as he was simply too afraid to speak to himself aloud.

* * *

_**Please review, favorite, follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is! Also, I know I've been on here for more than a year, but I've never written a successful sotry, and I want you guys to encourage me to finish this one.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the idea, the writing, and myself!**

Chapter 2

After he got to his bedroom, he got ready for bed and got in bed, but he took a glance at his doorway, because something caught his eye. A figure was standing there, pure black, the eyes were pure red. The figure seemed evil, but not at the same time. Roy sat up in bed and stared at the figure, his breathing became rapid, sweat dripped from his forehead.

'_Ghost are real!_' Roy thought, as he was simply too afraid to speak to himself aloud.

* * *

Roy stared at the figure a little longer before blinking and it was gone. Still afraid to do anything, he just sat there for a couple more minutes before going back to his usual stance in bed and eventually closed his eyes.

***Nine Hours Later***

Light shown through Roy's window, it forced him to get up. First thing that he noticed was that his back _burned_. He got out of bed and rubbed his hands over where it burned, then he felt a liquid. He looked at his bed and it looked like a massacre.

"What the hell happened when I was asleep?!" Roy hissed to himself, he went towards the bathroom, but the figure was at the end of the hall.

It was the same, but it seemed like it was more evil than pure today. It also had more of a figure to it. As Roy stood at his end of the hall, the entity stayed at his end, then in a blink of an eye, vanished.

"Don't be scared of such silly things, you're just imagining things because you're used to other stuff happening, but Hughes is gone, you cannot change that," Roy said, as he made his way to the bathroom, but then he fell at the doorway of the washroom, he couldn't think straight, and his arm burned.

As he looked up, the spirit was above him. It was red, and the eyes were darker than the rest of it. It had a figure to it, and the name of an old friend came out of Roy's mouth in a harsh whisper. "_Heathcliff Erbe_." The spirit stopped and in a blink of an eye, was gone.

Roy got up and looked at his arm, it was dripping blood. "Damn, first my back, now my arm!" Roy hissed in pure anger of what the ghost did. He finally went into the bathroom and found ointment, rags, gauze, and bandages.

After doing some of the workings himself, Roy sighed, it looked like a doctor put it on carelessly. He needed Riza's help. He went over the the phone and called her house, no answer.

'_At work then, man!_' Roy thought as he dialed the number for his office.

"_Hello, Colonel Mustang's office, Lieutenant Hawkeye currently speaking. May I help you?_" Riza asked in a kind voice.

'_She's alone in the office then._' Roy thought as he started to answer, "Riza, I need you to come over to my house, I need your help with something, and it is urgent!" Roy commanded and hung up immediately. His back hurt, and it was probably infected now.

After a couple of minutes, Riza finally knocked on the door in small "pecks" at the door. Roy walked over and opened the door, his shirt was still soaking up what the spirit did to him in the night.

"_COLONEL! YOUR SHIRT! WHO THE HELL DID THIS?_" Riza yelled pulling the colonel into the bathroom, after shutting the front door and she took a look at the wound.

Riza took off his shirt and got a washcloth and damped it, cleaning off the blood. Making the wounds visible.

"Colonel, from the looks of this, you were attacked by a bear, but we're in the city, so... who the hell tried to kill you?" Riza demanded, with clear worry in her voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you," Roy commented back, looking in the opposite direction, avoiding Riza's look at the moment.

"Anything is believable right now," Riza said, putting ointment on the wounds, then gauzes, and then wrapped the bandage, tightly, but not strangling, around Roy's body.

"Well, then you may think I'm an idiot, but my house is haunted by a demon," Roy said straight forward.

"Except for that," Riza sighed, eyeing the poorly wrapped arm that belonged to the colonel, "you really do need someone to take care of you, like you're a lost puppy looking for a home," Riza said with a slight smile.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me, and I am _not_ like a lost puppy!" Roy hissed with slight amusement in his voice.

Riza finished and stood up, but she froze. Roy looked up and saw her expression, it was filled with fear. Something he hadn't seen in her eyes ever, except for the time with Lust trying to kill him and Havoc.

"I... believe you Colonel, I'm sorry," Riza said, and Roy looked to the doorway, there was a spirit standing with kind energy around it.

"Great, two ghosts!" Roy hissed with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the idea, the writing, and myself!**

Chapter 3

Riza finished and stood up, but she froze. Roy looked up and saw her expression, it was filled with fear. Something he hadn't seen in her eyes ever, except for the time with Lust trying to kill him and Havoc.

"I... believe you Colonel, I'm sorry," Riza said, and Roy looked to the doorway, there was a spirit standing with kind energy around it.

"Great, two ghosts!" Roy hissed with a frown.

* * *

Riza and Roy stood in the bathroom watching the spirit standing there.

The atmosphere this spirit was sending out was way different from the one before. It had a blueish-white body, the eyes were a gentle green. This caught Roy's attention.

'_Could it be him? No. He wouldn't be haunting me, he would be haunting Gracia and Elicia. There must be something up with this, but what?_' Roy thought as he noticed the figure was taking form of a person. "_No, it can't be! It can't be Maes!_" Roy whispered, tears started to form an escape from Roy's eyes, but this time Roy was being careful not to let them fall.

The figure took a perfect form of the one that Roy lost as a best friend. Gracia lost as a husband. And Elicia lost as a father. It was Maes Hughes himself standing with a kind, gentle smile right on his face, his body was blue, but his eyes were green.

"Why can't I be myself, Roy? Was there someone else you were expecting?" Maes said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I was expecting the other ghost, Maes, the one that's throwing a fit and trying to kill me in my sleep!" Roy stated, allowing the tears to finally escape. His friend was back, not in a solid form, but he was finally back.

"Oh, Heathcliff? He's pissed, that's for sure, but I don't know why he's in limbo though," Maes said with a frown this time, "I'm in limbo because I want to keep watch over my wife, daughter, and best friend till they all find peace in the world, eventually," Maes smiled walking over to Roy and Riza and sat on the seat of the toilet.

"Colonel, how... how do we see him like this?" Riza asked the colonel like he knew that answer.

"Oh, you have a gift, both of you! Elicia has the gift, but only because she's a child. But, as she grows older she's not going to see her daddy anymore, but I see that you two see me and it puts happiness in me once again," Hughes explained with happiness in his voice.

"Oh... I think the guys are waiting and wondering, don't you think Lieutenant?" Roy asked with a slight smile, but his eyes said the complete opposite.

"Right, Hughes, you're going to tag along, aren't you?" Riza asked and got a nod as an answer from Hughes.

The trio, or duo and spirit, walked out of the house, Riza grabbed ointment, gauze, and bandages, so the colonel could change his wounds quickly without a worry.

As they were getting in the car, a burning sensation came about on Roy's face this time. He ran towards the car and it stopped as soon as he got off the property.

"Man, Heathcliff tried to hurt you again, he's a real pain in the ass for you right now, isn't he?" Maes asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Hughes!" Roy hissed getting the front seat.

And with that last comment they were off to HQ.

"This isn't over, Roy!" Heathcliff hissed in the backseat of the car, causing Riza to swerve and crash the car.

It tipped and rolled over. Glass shattered and metal split, it pierced into Roy's arms, legs, not deep into his stomach, and scraped his head. Same with Hawkeye, but the injuries went deeper into her stomach. Both became unconscious after the first piercings of glass and metal.

"You're stupid, Heathcliff!" Hughes yelled noticing the duo was still alive, but for how long.

* * *

_**Please review, favorite, follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is!**_


End file.
